


Angst Roulette

by soltandfrie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Tags will be added per one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soltandfrie/pseuds/soltandfrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from a game called Angst Roulette. Filled with many ships, many genres, and so many fucking AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst Roulette - What?!

Hello, this is Solt and Frie (well, it's really just Frie, but Solt is part of this, I was just in charge of writing this). We are two fanfic enthusiasits, actually our entire friendship is based off writing fanfic, it's how we met. I digress, _Angst Roulette_ is a game Solt and I play. It's quite fun and I totally suggest you play it with your friends! If you do; tell us!

**The concept** : Person A puts their music on shuffle, they select a song and tell Person B the song, Person B gives Person A a ship, then Person A writes a one shot based off the song and ship.

**Other notes** : Person B may want to include who is "singing the song". For example in the first one shot Gavin is "singing the song".

There will be many ships in this book, I will put the song and ship in the title for easier navigation. I am also going to be putting the tags for each chapter on the separate chapters, again for your comfort. If you think that there is a tag or warning I should include for one of the chapter, please feel free to tell me.

Without further ado, I present _Angst Roulette_ by Solt and Frie.


	2. American Boy - Mavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> American Boy - Estelle ft. Kanye West
> 
> Mavin

**Written By:** ****___Solt_

**Tags** : Fluff, Cute, Mentions of Smut

**TW** : Mentions of Smut

 

* * *

It's not that Gavin was a gold digger. God no, he'd never! Money isn't his number one priority in a person! Although it honestly did play a huge part, and it _was_ the main reason he constantly went to fancy clubs for the rich. He personally wasn't of the higher class, but he did have the looks to be allowed in and with his pretty face, men and women alike tended to buy him drinks and little gifts now and then. What could he say? He was a slut for the good life.

Gavin had self respect. His mother raised him to be a good boy and he knew that his body was sacred. He'd be a damn fool if he slept with everyone who showed him an ounce of kindness. No, sir. He was hard to get, although there was the occasional "meh I'll sleep with the bloke he's bloody attractive so why not". Let it not be said that Gavin Free was always a damn tease and never went past first base.

Now, today was no different than any other. He'd sat at his usual bar stool taking a sip of his drink and chatting away with the bartender. He'd worn his low riding dark jeans and a dress shirt that was a little too tight, both articles of clothing leaving nothing to the imagination. He'd had one or two approach him but Gavin could tell they didn't have much money to offer; or anything else really.

"So bland.. Every single one here.. I'll be bored to death at this rate-!"

Now also let it not be said that Gavin Free believed in love at first sight. This wasn't that. He most definitely didn't fall in love at first sight with the auburn curly haired man who plopped himself right next to Gavin and cut his thought process. He also didn't shiver at the intimidation that just radiated off of him.

God damn. Black leather, black jeans the _hugged_ his thighs, heavy combat boots, and fuck were those chains hanging off his leg as well? Fuck this guy was going to make Gavin faint.

"Do I have something that's yours?"

A gruff voice interrupted Gavin's not-so-subtle staring and he immediately looked up, swooning over the man's eyes.

"Oh god.. You bet you do.."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Just that I've never seen someone like you around here. Your accent is different. Southern, right? Of the U.S. of A?"

The man gave Gavin a once over and chuckled, smirking before grabbing his glass.

"Jersey. I'm from New Jersey. I lived in New York for a while with my friend so maybe my accent's a little odd."

"It sounds gorgeous to me."

Gavin played it smooth. _I_ _can do this. Hell yeah. And I can tell everything on him is designer. God damn, I hope we can bang too..._

"So what's your name, love? Never seen you at the club before."

"Love?"

Gavin shrugged, giggling.

"Term of endearment."

The other stared again before scoffing and taking another drink.

"Jones. Michael Jones."

  
Gavin beamed and pretended that the little shiver down his spine didn't happen.

"Well you're lovely, Michael. My names Free. Gavin Free."

Michael nodded and gave Gavin a crooked smirk, eyebrow quirked.

"Now, I'm really dense sometimes but are you trying to flirt with me right now?"

Gavin squawked a little and then scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Trying being the keyword. What? You married or something? You straight?"

Michael burst out into laughter and Gavin's eyes widened.

"As straight as a fucking cooked noodle."

Laughter filled their little bubble and Gavin immediately loved this guy. _Michael Jones, huh. God damn. I love you already._

Minutes turned to hours of them sitting and chatting away, and when it started to get darker and the music started to get louder, the duo decided to leave. Gavin couldn't bring himself to say no when Michael offered to invite him to his hotel.

"Tell me we're going to bang?"

"Jesus Christ Gavin, no. Maybe. I doubt it."

"Why not!? I'm bloody attractive aren't I?? And you are too!"

"Listen here you little shit, you're cute as hell and I love your face so if we have sex right now you better not leave first thing in the morning."

Gavin smiled up at Michael as they entered the elevator and the doors closed. Hands moved up to press Michael against the wall and he nipped at his lower lip.

"I promise leaving is the last thing on my mind.."

  
To say that last night was the best in his entire life, is a huge understatement. Who would've thought a tongue could be that... Amazing? Gavin shivered at the memory.

When he turned to face the sleeping man who was currently only covered with a thin bedsheets, he couldn't see himself never seeing Michael again.

"There's no way.. What if I say I'm pregnant.. Would he be that stupid to believe me..?"

"No.. I wouldn't, Gav.."

Gavin squeaked and he blushed a little as Michael sat up. Dark bruises were appearing all over the pale chest and Gavin wanted to just kiss every single one.

"S-Sorry I woke you up."

"So what's this about you being pregnant? Will I have to pay for child care, or whatever that shit is called?"

If he a whole could swallow him right now, Gavin would've been forever grateful. Shame those things only ever happened in cartoons.

"Ugh no, shut up Micoo.. I just don't want you to leave meee..."

Gavin made his point clear as he curled up closer to Michael and wrapped his arms around his midriff, kissing his stomach as if it would make a difference.

Michael hummed and just laid back down, yawning and sighing.

"Then don't."

_What._

"What?"

"Don't leave? I ain't kicking you out. And I'm sure as hell not planning on letting you go anyways.."

Gavin's jaw dropped as he sat up to stare at Michael.

"No way. Really?? We just met! Aren't you scared I'm some serial killer or a thief?? I could steal your things!"

A heavy laugh followed and Michael smirked. Dimples appeared and Gavin took note of how cute he looked.

"The way I had you screaming last night is a huge reassurance, trust me. Plus, security is tight around here. I doubt my dad would let his son get robbed in his own hotel."

"Wait- what?"

Gavin bet his face looked ridiculous by Michael's reaction.

"This hotel belongs to my father. And pretty soon, it'll be mine as well. What, you thought I was joking about saying it was 'my hotel'?"

"N-No? I don't- I thought you meant your hotel room!"

Michael smirked and pulled Gavin in for a slightly heated kiss, causing Gavin to moan pathetically.

"It is mine. And so is the entire building."

Gavin nodded dumbly and just kissed Michael some more. Between breaks, he'd ask some more questions.

"Aren't you scared I just want you for your money..?"

"I feel like I've known you my whole life, and I already know you can't lie to save your life.. So I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

More kisses.

"Can we make us an official thing..?"

"Let's give it some time, Gav.."

More kisses and wandering hands.

"Will you take me to New York..? LA..?"

"Anywhere you want baby.."

More kisses and more groping.

"Can we go for another round?"

"Anything for you."

 


	3. Marry Me - Gavin/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry Me - Jason Derulo
> 
> Gavin/Ryan

**Written By** : _Frie_

 **Tags** : Angst, Sad, Major

Character Death, Terminal Illness, Marriage

 **TW** : Major Character Death, Terminal Illness

* * *

 

Knowing the love of your life is going to die is something everyone has to deal with. Everyone dies, that's a fact. But knowing that the love of your life is going to die in two months is something that not most people have to deal with. Gavin and Ryan cried so hard together when the doctor gave them the news. Over time Ryan came to accept his fate, but Gavin couldn't. He didn't want to live without Ryan.

After work Gavin would always go to Ryan's hospital room and talk to him until visiting hours were over. Most of the time he slept there, but sometimes he just couldn't. On a rainy Thursday Gavin had left work and was driving towards the hospital when he saw it. A billboard about engagement rings, he decided to make a detour. He hoped he got Ryan's ring size right.

When he arrived at the hospital he apologized for being late and Ryan forgave him quickly. They chatted as always. Gavin told him about his day, and he easily slipped in beside Ryan and they cuddled. Gavin held Ryan's hand and Ryan squeezed back as best he could, his grip wasn't as strong now, he wasn't as strong now. They had lapsed into a silence, a comfortable silence that Ryan enjoyed. Gavin broke it, talking softly.

"One of these days, I'll get my money right, and I'll buy us a house. I'll treat you like the king you are. I'll buy you everything you want."

"Gav," Ryan used to indulge Gavin in these fantasies, letting him run wild in his imagination. As if Ryan will get better, as if they'll spend the rest of their lives together, growing old in the country.

"I will Rye, we'll forever be in love. Ryan, will-will you marry me?" Gavin asks, his voice is full of hope that Ryan can't match.

"Baby..."

"C'mon, you always love to see me in a tux. I-I even bought you a ring." Gavin's voice is shaking, he sits up and pulls out the ring box. He opens it and shakily puts the ring on Ryan's finger. He frowns when he realizes the ring is too big on Ryan's frail finger, "I can get it resized. You'll say yes though? Right?"

"Gavin, sweetheart, I can't-"

"You can, you can, we can get married. The wedding will be beautiful, Barb will give a speech and make shitty puns. Geoff will cry and totally deny his tears. Will you marry me?"

Ryan grabs one of Gavin's hands and brings it to his mouth, he brushes his lips against Gavin's hand and looks him directly in the eye. Ryan can see that Gavin's eyes are starting to water, even though Gavin tries to act strong, Ryan knows he's not. He can't deny Gavin of this, but he can't do it and leave Gavin a widow. Because that's what will happen. Despite what Gavin tells himself, Ryan is going to die, and soon. If he marries Gavin now he's only giving him more heartbreak, or would it be more if they weren't married. Gavin whispers another plea and Ryan sighs.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

They do get married, it's not an actual marriage, they don't have a marriage license, but in Gavin's mind they're married. The ceremony is a few friends in Ryan's hospital room. Ryan feels kind of ashamed because he can see the sadness in the eyes of everyone. Gavin's vows make everyone cry and Ryan can't get through his. Barbara doesn't make and speech and if Geoff did cry it'd be because he can see how sad Ryan and Gavin are.

Ryan doesn't make it to their three week anniversary. He passes away in his sleep, after he and Gavin had a conversation about how much they loved each other. Gavin had felt it coming and he had let Ryan go to sleep, and he sat in a chair next to the bed. He held Ryan's hand as he slept. Gavin watched Ryan sleep, and he whispered over and over how much he loved Ryan.

At Ryan's funeral Barbara does make a speech, but it has no puns. Geoff cries, but it's for a different reason. Gavin's last words to Ryan's grave are "Will you marry me?"

* * *

 


	4. Mushaboom - Burnie/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mushaboom - Feist 
> 
> Burnie/Matt

**Written By** : _Frie_

**Tags** : Fluff

**TW** : None?

this is a part one, of an unintended series, part two was written by _Solt_ a while back.

[Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5742949)

* * *

 

God, Burnie had never loved anyone more in his entire life. Matt was... He was bright, he was cheery, he was romantic, he was smart, he was strong. Everything Matt did made Burnie love him more. They lived in a teeny apartment on the second floor of the building.

Burnie wanted a nice, big house, tucked away in the woods on a tiny road. Flowerbeds, and a big yard for the kids they didn't have yet. A big living room with a nice fireplace so they could watch the fire as they grew old. Maybe someday his dreams will match up with his pay. But for now he had Matt and their tiny apartment. They were building their future together, with the guys. Doing the show with Geoff, Gus, and Joel seemed surreal. They had so much more attention and fame than they had even dreamed of, and it was becoming bigger and bigger everyday. Burnie felt in his veins that this was the start of something incredible.

  
Burnie loved coming home with Matt, being able to sit on their couch together, being able to fall asleep seeing Matt's handsome face every night, and wake up to it everyone morning. He treasured Matt and everything Matt did for him. Matt made so many romantic gestures and it still made Burnie's heart flutter even after three years. He'd learned long ago that Matt was a romantic being by nature, and he stopped complaining when Matt's romantic gestures also started happening in the bedroom.

Burnie often talked about what he wanted in the future, their dream house, and Matt let him carry on, rambling and sighing happily every few moments. He usually didn't comment much when Burnie got into one of these moods. He answered a few questions, nodded a lot, and made a lot of 'mhm' noises.

Burnie noticed this, and when he asked Matt about it Matt told him, "You're dream is my dream, Michael, I want what you want."

Burnie had blushed and smiled, "Is there anything that you want though, other than all of the stuff I've rambled about?"

Matt thought about it, and there were a few things.

  
He wanted fancy china, not because he wanted to feel fancy, but because he knew Burnie would love making sure it matched the rest of the kitchen. He wanted thin curtains that rustled in the breeze as they lay together in bed on a Sunday afternoon. He wanted a nice big couch so Burnie could comfortably lay on the couch with his head Matt's lap. He wanted a lot of light so he could always see Burnie's facial expressions, he made the best facial expressions. He wanted a couple acres so their future kids could run around and play.

"No, it's okay, I've told you, your dream is mine. I just want you to be happy."


	5. Guns and Roses - Geoff/Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns and Roses - Bohnes 
> 
> Geoff/Ryan

**Written By** : _Solt_

**Tags** : Smut, FAHC, Self hate, Verbal abuse, Emotionless, Degrading-ness (geoffs kinda an ass)

**TW** : Self hate, Smut, Verbal abuse 

* * *

 

Geoff didn't see himself as a man of "good". Far from it. He was, in his opinion, probably the worse human being in existence. He was an asshole. He's committed so many sins that Christians would believe he's the devil himself. The list was too long, and yet he's committed several again and again. Geoff Ramsey was a killer. As a dealer in the drug business it was required, and when you're the biggest provider in the area, work tends to require a little more persuasion than many other jobs out there.

The killing, the death, pulling the trigger.. It all required him to lose his emotions. No one could ever have things as dangerous as feelings. It'd be the death of him. Although after doing the same thing for so long, Geoff had become a shell of a human being. Not caring, indifferent to the world. He was fucked up. And the worst part was that he dragged others down with him.

Ryan wasn't as bad as many people thought. He was truly a sweet guy; underneath that mask and heavy scent of blood. Geoff loved him.

Yeah, he loved him. In the same way you'd love a kitten, or a dog. Geoff Ramsey knew that Ryan Haywood deserved to be treated better. He deserved more respect, but Geoff wasn't the man who was going to give that to him.

The two stepped into Geoff's penthouse, alone and silent aside from their soft steps on the wood. Geoff lagged behind a bit and stared. He stared at the bigger man, the muscles tense under the shirt, all of them constricting and relaxing as he walked.

Geoff Ramsey wanted him. Yeah, he wanted him now. He wanted to rip open those deep emotional wounds again. He was well aware of Ryan's issues with trust, with anything related to relationships. He knew how broken Ryan ended up after their nights together.

Ohh, how he craved to see Ryan shatter just like he has. To be broken just like him.

Geoff walked up to Ryan and forced his head to turn, making Ryan grunt in surprise and then quiet down as Geoff roughly made out with him. Teeth clashed, his cold, chapped lips ached, and Geoff's forceful grip on his neck was starting to hurt.

When he managed to pull away, Ryan tried to make eye contact with Geoff but it was no use.

"Geoff.."

"It would be a sin, not to sin, Ryan.."

"I hate you.."

"And I love you, but only for tonight.."

They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Ryan rarely slept in there anyway. Geoff never allowed it.

Heated sloppy kisses were exchanged and hands quickly worked at the clothes. Ryan knew well what this meant. What they did whenever Geoff felt like "loving" him.

_Nothing. It meant nothing._

Ryan was on the sofa, back resting on the soft cushion and his neck being gripped. His gaze was starting to get hazy and there was a gun tip being pressed against his lips.

_This was fine. He was fine._

Ryan moaned and Geoff pushed at the skin on his face, the cold metal making him shiver.

Geoff was possessive. And his superiority complex only intensified that. He gripped at Ryan's neck the entire time. He pulled his hair, earning moans from the dirty blonde. He'd flipped him and pinned Ryan to the couch.

_I can't stand to see his face._

Bites littered Ryan's back and soon he had filled the other, moans and skin against skin resonating against the walls.

  
"Oh fuck.. God.. _Geoff_..."

_He's begging.. He needs to shut up.. I can't stand it.._

Geoff picked up his pace and ignored Ryan's little grunts of discomfort.

"Fucking take it, baby.. I know you like it when I break you.."

And with that he continued relentlessly. Ryan ran out of breath and little "unfs" escaped his lips, his face and chest buried deep against the fabric of the couch. His head hurt with Geoff pulling his locks, and his sides aches from the scratches. He wasn't wrong. Everyone liked to be broken sometimes.. Right?

With a moan to let Ryan know he was close, Geoff let go of his hair and ended up gripping his hips like a fucking life line.

More marks to make him even more miserable when he sees them..

The name of the Vagabond stayed on the tip of his tongue as he groaned, filling the other deep until he was done. Ryan probably had finished too, but Geoff didn't give himself the time to check. He pulled out and snuffled a little, sighing.

"Go shower. You look like shit."

Ryan scoffed and slowly sat up, cringing at the feeling inside him.

"You're just as shit as me.."

Geoff tucked himself back in and got up, not caring.

"Well, guess we're both fucked up then."

_He isn't talking about right now.. He isn't talking about my physical appearance.._

"Yeah.. We are. Guess that's why we still fuck. Shit attracts even more shit."

Dark laughter filled the silence.

"I hurt you. But you don't seem to mind, huh? I know you like it. You like this fucked up thing we do. You've got an appetite for destruction, just like me. That's why we do this.."

Ryan stared for a minute before shrugging and going to shower.

"Yeah, sure."

\---

The next night they do the same thing, and the day after that. And then the week after that. Nothing ever changes and their eternal cycle of self destruction never ceases to be.

* * *

 


End file.
